Send Kamioren Flying! Overwhelming! Ultra Instinct!
！ の ! |Rōmaji title = Buttobe Kamioren! Attō! Migatte no gokui! |TitleImage = Super_Dragon_Ball_Heroes_Ep._15_Titlecard.png |Number = 15 |Series = Super Dragon Ball Heroes |Saga = Universal Conflict Saga |Manga = Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 |Airdate = September 5, 2019 |Previous = The Menacing Universe Seed! Kamioren's Rampage!! |Next = Zamasu vs Universe 7! Ambition's End! }} ！ の ！|Buttobe Kamioren! Attō! Migatte no gokui!}} is the fifteenth episode of Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Summary The giant Kamioren throws a mighty punch at Goku, though he easily dodges the blow. When Kamioren goes to fire an energy blast, Goku strikes first by landing a powerful kick to his opponent's forehead ,which causes them to stagger. As the others fighters on either side continue to watch the battle unfold, Kamioren fires a Mouth Energy Wave, but Goku is able to stop the blast in its tracks and sends it back. After dodging more strikes, Goku retaliates with a two-strike combination that puts Kamioren on their knees. However, Kamioren on their third attempt finally catches Goku with a blast, but Goku withstands it and emerges in his complete Autonomous Ultra Instinct state. Dodging a series of attacks, Goku grabs a hold of one of Kamioren's head sections and spins them around before slamming them hard to the ground. Kamioren reaches out to grab Goku and thinks they have succeeded, but when they open their palm, they see that he is not there. Goku fires a energy barrage at Kamioren and Vegeta, Piccolo, Future Trunks and Android 17 join in. Goku follows up with a Kamehameha which causes the red bio-gem in Kamioren's chest to begin to crack. Goku then charges forward and punches the gem, shattering it and killing Kamioren in the process. Exhausted of energy, Goku reverts to his base state and is assisted by Piccolo and Trunks. Hearts summons the Universe Seed towards him, saying that it is now in its completed state. Saying that Kamin and Oren's deaths will not be in vain, Hearts merges with the Universe Seed while Fused Zamasu watches on, eager to see what the result will be. Major Events *Goku battles Kamioren. *Goku reaches the completed state of Ultra Instinct once again. *Kamioren is killed by Goku, resulting in the deaths of Kamin and Oren as well. *Hearts obtains the Universe Seed in its completed state and merges with it. Battles *Goku (Autonomous Ultra Instinct -Sign-/Autonomous Ultra Instinct) vs. Kamioren (Ultimate) *Goku (Autonomous Ultra Instinct), Piccolo, Vegeta, Future Trunks and Android 17 vs. Kamioren (Ultimate) Appearances Characters *Goku *Vegeta *Future Trunks *Piccolo *Android 17 *Hearts *Fused Zamasu *Kamioren Locations *Earth Objects *Universe Seed Transformations *Autonomous Ultra Instinct (incomplete) *Autonomous Ultra Instinct Differences from the Manga and Video Game *In the manga, Kamioren is defeated by Jiren while still in Universe 11. In the anime, Kamioren battles Goku and then Vegeta in Universe 3 though survives the battles and heads to Universe 7 before being killed by Goku in his Autonomous Ultra Instinct state. *Kamin and Oren survive the battle in the game, merely defusing instead of falling to pieces. *Hearts is able to immediately achieve his own ultimate form using the Universe Seed, without needing to power up first. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 15 (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Misión del universo) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Heroes episodes Category:Dragon Ball Heroes